Talent Night
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: this is an attempt to be slightly funny but isn't really funny.hogwarts has a talent show. R&R PLZ.


it was may 20,1997 at Hagwwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.in a little over 2 weeks this school will be having there annual talent show. the school was a blaze with constant chatting and and excitmentover what they would do come june 2. teachers everywhere were on edge.they couldn't control a class these days.there were some people who were absolutely estatic about it,some people who were ok with it,and others who were completely disgusted by it.one of these people who were disgusted by it were none other then...the bad boy slytherin...you know who i'm talking about right?

gregory goyle!

ok so it's not goyle.it draco malfoy,ok?dont have a fit!anyway...draco did not like the idea of another talent show when no one in the school had the least bit of non magical talent in them! every year he had to watch,mostly first and second years,do the stupidest thing!in the 7 years he has been in school,he has never entered one of these...things.so he called them.

it wasn't untl 3 days later that he got a letter.from his father.he opened his dorm room window and gave a knut to the owl.it hooted happily and flew away.he untied the string around it and read the letter.

dear,draco  
as you well know,your birthday is coming.june 5.(a/n-that really is draco's b-day.look it up!)  
that is the day you join the dark lord.i expect you to be there  
9pm.

p.s.i am coming to your talent thing.i hope  
this being your last year that you will participate.  
i will see you june2.good luck!  
love,your father

draco set the letter down.for once he took his father's request into consideration.this year he will do something for the talent thing.

DRACOHOTTIE!

the gryffindor common room was loud and annoying.especially to one bushy haired book worm.Hermione set her book down on the table and sighed angrily.was there ever any peace? everyone was talking about the talnet show.hermione hated these things.she has not once been in a talent show.every year she watched idiots make even more idiots out of themsleves doing the most stupidest thing on stage.she couldn't handle it!

Harry and Ron walked over to hermione.

"whats wrong?"ron asked her.she looked at him."oh nothing."she said.harry gave her an odd look but then smiled.  
"you know,hermione,me and ron-"  
"it's ron and _I_.not me and ron"she corrected."sorry. ron and _i_ are entering this talent show.you should too.get a few thing of your mind.you can express it in song.i heard you sing before"harry gave mischievious smile.hermione face turned red as she tried to hide her smile.

"oh i dont know.what would i sing?"neither oe knew the answer."well...i guess since it's my last year i should do this talent thing for once"hermione smiled wide and bid the other 2 goodnight.she was going to spend the night thinking of songs for june2.

DRACOSEXY!

it was the night of the talent show.everyone was either seated on the chairs or running wild trying to prepare for the show. draco stood backstage with the rest of the students.it was a lot of people. draoc wringed his hands together in with nerves.could he really do this? he pulled back the curtain and looke out in the crowd.he saw his father and mother in the 5th row.great.just great. he turned around and bumped into someone

"sorry i-"

"oh i'm-"they stopped their apologies once they saw eachother.

"granger?"

"malfoy?they said in unision."what are you doing here?i thought you hated talent shows"hermione asked.draco just looked annoyed.

"well what are you doing here?i thought _you_ hated talent show?"he said,smirking.hermione told him about it being her last chance at hogwarts for fun.draco told her about his father problems.but not about the deatheater part.neither one knew why they had been so open to eachother.i guess it was a silent agreement to be civil.they were not children any more.

DRACO HOTTIE MALFOY

"Welcome to the annual hogwarts talent show!"dumbledore said.the room cheered."now with out further ado here is your first contestant mr.Harry potter!" dumbledore stepped off stage as harry walked on.the room clapped and laughed at him.he wore baggy jeans that showed red boxers that had the word"scarehead"on it in gold letter,a black hoodie that had a skeloton on the front,about 5 chains hanging from his neck and a had that was turned backwords.music started playing out of nowhere.harry pointed his wand at his throat ans said _sonorus_ to make his voice louder.

"yo,yo,yo what up hogawarts!! my name is harry but y'all can call me harry P!this is a little song i wrote and this is how it goes..."harry began to sing the most...most...oddest song ever

"I'm a boy named Harry both my parents are dead  
Now I'm hangin in the ghetto earnin wizard street cred  
In the common room crib I be chillin with the Shorties,  
My homies and me be drinkin Butter Beer forties

Malfoy is the boy i'd like to kick in the rump-"malfoy made a vow to hex him after the show  
-We're at each others throats just like Rosie & Trump  
I fight the 3 headed dog and I ride the big birdy  
Buckbeak is my Freak cuz she makes me feel dirty

I pimped out my broomstick with 28 speakers  
I once cut a house elf just to take his sneakers(a/n-dobby suddenly disappeared.i wonder why?)  
Voldemort is my bitch fool, he ain't no man  
I can't wait to bust a cap up in his Azkaban!

MY NAME IS HARRY P  
TO THE "O",  
TO THE" T"  
TO THE "T",  
TO THE "E"  
TO THE "R" , You see

When Dementors are near it's like the arctic zone  
So I Hufflepuff the chronic till I'm Sorcerer's Stoned  
At the drive thru in my Invisibility cloak  
For the Order of the Phoenix I'll take fries and a coke

I eat Chocolate Frogs and booger flavor beans  
I be grubbin on Hedwig's hot and spicy wings  
The Muggles all see me as a nifty gent  
But I can take more bullets than 50 Cent...

A evil spell can cause a bad reaction  
Like a day care center run by Michael Jackson  
I drink pollyjuice potion when I'm in the hood carousin,  
Doin' drive by magic on my Nimbus 2000

Chorus  
MY NAME IS HARRY P  
TO THE "O",  
TO THE" T"  
TO THE "T",  
TO THE "E"  
TO THE "R", You see

He's a magic man  
He puts the hex in the city  
Don't call him Harry Potter  
'Cause my name is H Piddy

Water skiin' with Hagrid in the castle trough  
On the carpet eatin' burgers like Hasslehoff  
I'm a bad boy wizard, I don't tolerate phonies  
I showed the world my privates in that show about ponies

I be ditchin my scarf, with the robe and the tie  
Got this bitchin' gear from Fubu and it's super-fly  
A wizard is judged by his ice and his threads,  
Galleon gold in my grills, extensions in my dreads

The ladies all love me cause I look so fine  
I'm poppin out more babies than Federline  
2 parts pumpkin juice one part Mr. Pibb  
A dime bag of floo-powder to get back to the crib

A pinch of dragons eye and a smidge of toadstool  
One sip you're flying high, just like Paula Abdul

Chorus  
MY NAME IS HARRY P  
TO THE "O",  
TO THE" T"  
TO THE "T",  
TO THE "E"  
TO THE "R", You see

He's a magic man  
He puts the hex in the city  
Don't call him Harry Potter  
'Cause my name is H Piddy

In the hood, in the hood, he's the wizard in the hood  
He uses magic powers for the forces of good  
He eradicates evil, he protects the poor  
I get a little, on my Dumbledore."

the room was standing up and cheering like crazy. harry through up a peace sighn and left backstage.dumby went back on stage and introduced the next act.

"and now here is mr ron weasley!"ron stepped on stage carrying a stool. the room was silent.they had all been looking at his outfit.he had tight,skinny black jeans on,dark black eyeliner,converse shoes,a spiky choker,black and purple nail pollish and multiple earring along both his ears.

"this is a song that i wrote from what should have been my heart...but that it currently black...like my soul"it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. he opened his mouth and began to sing.

"Dear Diary

Mood: Apathetic

My life is spiraling downward  
I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert  
It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like "Stab my heart because I love you" and "Rip apart my soul" and of course "Stabby rip stab stab" And It doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either… like that guy from that band can do… some days...

I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me  
I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag  
'Cause our dudes look like chicks and chicks look like dykes  
Cause emo is one step below transvestite

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

I'm dark and sensitive with low self esteem  
The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a hawthorne heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun  
They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one

Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo

I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

my life is just a black abyss... ya know..it's so dark. And it's suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans...which look great on me by the way.

When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped gives me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
You can read me "Catcher in the Rye" and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said that I like girls I'd only be half right

I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo

Screw xbox I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo

I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo

Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be emo

My parents don't get me ya know  
They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy… well, a couple guys …but still, I mean it's the 2000's, can't two…or 4 dudes make out with each other without being gay  
I mean, chicks dig that kinda thing anyways  
I don't know diary, sometimes I think you are the only one that gets me…you're my best friend  
I feel like tacos"

ron said thank you and walked off stage.the room was still silent when dumby walked on stage.  
"well,mr.weasley that was,um,interresting...well now here is your next contestant..."the list went on until,around 9pm the final 2 contestants.draco and hermione.

"and now may i introduce miss hermione granger!"the crowned cheered and whistled.hermione stepped on stage as the music began to play.

"You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew"

the room was cheering louder then they ad for any other contestant.draco stood there on the side behind the curtain inaww."who knew she could sing like that?"he whispered to himself.hermione walked ackstage and said a good luck to draco and smiled.he smiled back and watched her walk away.suddenly he felt very confident.

he heard dumby introduce him. the crowed clapped. he walked on stage but his eyes were on his father. it was now or never.

"this is a song i found and thought it would go great with how i feel.this song i dedicated to lucius malfoy"lucius was shocked but then smiled approvingly. a beat began to play.

"It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

Chorus

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know (2x) Chorus

the crowed cheered just as loud as they did for hermione.except lucius and narcissa.

"well that was a splendid evening. the winner will be chosen within a few moments so feel free to let your minds wander"dumby went backstage to discuss the winner with snape and flitwick. draco gulped and walked backstage.

"are you alright?"draco turned around to see hermione witha worried look on her face."no.not really.i'm scared now.im in for the lecture of my life."hermione went over to him and put a hand on his shouldr.she didnt know why but it felt right.draco didnt know why but he didnt shrug it off.her hand felt warm.

"it aliright.it'll be ok"smehow he trusted herwith those simple words.dumby walked back onstage and told all the contestants to meet onstage. they all went out there and lined up."well this has been a fun night but in the end we must have one winner.there are four places.

"in fourth place the winner is...RON WEASLEY!"ron walked up and grabbed the tiny trophy.it was gold with a wand pointed at an angle. ron turned to the audience and shouted,"I HATE YOU ALL!!"e jumped off the stage and ran towards the doors with arms and legs flailing evrywhere.as he ran you can hear the echo fo his sobs.

"well,getting past that"dumby said"3rd place goes to...HARRY POTTER!!"harry wlaked up to dumby and took the slightly larger trophy.

"yeeeeeaaaahhhhh booooooyyyyyy!!"he said to the crowd that cheered him on.

"and now 2nd place goes to...the 2nd place goes to...DRACO MALFOY!"draco sighed and grabbed the big trophy.as he walked by he got a very unexpected hug from hermione.he smiled her and walked off stage.

"and now for the winner of 50 galleons and a shiny trophy..."all the contstants were holding hands"HERMIONE-what?oh sorry.the winner is...ASTORIA GREENGRASS for her plate spinning on broom sticks!"astoria went up to dumby and grabbed,yanked,pulled,you choose,the trophy from him. the room cheered.she thanked everyone,mainly herself,and left.

hermione and draco were walking off the stage deep in convo when someone near them cleared their throat very loudly.

"draco.we must talk.now!"without waiting for him to reply he grabbed draco by the arm and dragged him to an empty corridor. hermione looked on in fright for might happen to draco.

DRACO?

"tell me,Draco,since when did you become such good friends with that Granger girl?and...what _was_ that song suppose to mean?"lucius paced back and forth.draco leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.was this really happening?

"answer,me draco"lucius turned to look at draco.draco took a deep sigh and began to explain.

"for your first question:i dont know why.we just started talking.and...for your second question...father,i don't want to be what you and mother want me to be.i don't want to be a deatheater and you're always talking about how i should live up to the malfoy name and i dont want to do it! and even if i try to please you people you never think its good enough so why bother?! all my life,all this time has just been wasted trying to please you and mother and the dark lord it's...it's not what i want!" draco finished his delcaration of independance from voldemort speech. lucius stared at his son. was this how he really felt?

"draco..."lucius rubbed his fingers over his forhead."draco,why didn't you say something before?you could've just told me.i am angry as ever and this might get me killed but...it's your decision."Draco was shocked.who knew it would go thsi easy?

Draco and his father re-entered the Great Hall and joined the other groups of people talking.Draco walked over to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder.

"so how did it go with your father?"she asked."it went surprisingly well.he said it was my choice and he would probably get killed by voldemort but he said its my choice and can't change that...unless he imperius'd me."Draco laughed and put an arm around hermione's shoulder unconsciencely.together they joined harry,ron and others in the slytherin common room for a party to congragulate astoria.

who knew this was the biginning of a relationship between draco and hermione...who knew?

THE END 

A/N-yeah its long.yeah it kinda sucks.yeah i did this in an hour.and,yeah,the ending was abrupt and there is a big lack of captilization.yes i know all of this.

i decided to do this one day when i heard "in the end"by linkin park.i thought this song would fit perfect for draco with what he was doing in the 6th book.i was gonna go for a more serious story but this came out instead.anyway here are the songs i used in order:

1:harry potter in the hood by ?

2: the emo song by ?

3:in the end by linkin park

4:who knew by Pink.

if you haven't heard Harry Potter in the Hood or The Emo Song i suggest you do.it's really funny!


End file.
